


Останься со мной

by Herber_baby17



Category: Under the Dome - Stephen King
Genre: Canon - Book, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Только ты озарил меня светом в темноте, я взял твою руку и понял: вот оно, волшебство!@</p>
            </blockquote>





	Останься со мной

**Author's Note:**

> AU примерно с 10-11 главы. Несколько фраз взято из книги. Также, позволю предположить, что некоторый OOC персонажей (а кого мы знаем наверняка?), скорее вытащенные подсознательные механизмы, которые они сознательно игнорировали и не понимали истинной природы своих поступков (эмоции задавали курс, но немного сбитый с истинного пути)  
> Написано до выхода сериала, так что книжный фандом
> 
> А вообще эта работа скорее сублимация событий реала. так что не стоит искать в ней художественности и скрытых смыслов.

— Час расплаты, Ба-а-арби, — протянул Младший.  
Если во Вселенной и существовала справедливость, то вот она – стоит перед ним с разбитым носом, с измазанными в ярко-алой крови губами. Кровь похожа на неприлично дешевую помаду, которой пользуется какая-нибудь глупая блондинка, которая обязательно станет первой жертвой монстра в трэшевом ужастике. Или какая-нибудь шлюха из дешевого порно жирным слоем мажет эту вульгарную красноту на губы. Впрочем, одно от другого не сильно отличается. Сколько всего интересного можно узнать в колледже, особенно когда твой сосед по комнате обожает затянуться косячком, а после пересматривать диски со старыми фильмами, которые он непонятно где умудрился достать. Младший ухмыляется, мысли перескакивают с порно обратно на Ба-а-арби, накладываясь друг на друга. Ужасно пошлая фантазия нелепа в этот изнуряющий жаркий день под куполом. Барби хлюпает носом, машинально стирает кровь и морщится, когда наручники впиваются в белоснежную кожу. Прям подарок к Рождеству, только вместо ленточки – стальные кольца вокруг запястий. После мучительных приступов мигрени в голове Младшего наконец-то появилась небывалая ясность и легкость. Наверное, те же чувства испытывает грешник, получив долгожданное искупление.  
Повар не дергается. Он все понимает. Шоу тут ни к чему. Сейчас.  
И именно это, его взгляд, весь его вид, доставляют Младшему ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Оно даже может соперничать с чудесами, которые иногда творили его таблетки от головной боли (оранжево-терракотовые кругляши ибупрофена, а как–то раз - даже белоснежные капсулы божественного викодина). А настроение, казалось, поднялось так высоко, что достигло вершины купола (хотя, кто знал, где он заканчивался-то?), даже несмотря на то, что еще вчера он со злости хотел сжечь весь мир. Картер Тибодо подогнал машину, и он, сын Джима Ренни, лично усадил Барби на заднее сиденье служебного полицейского авто. Кажется, Мел Сирлс еще пошутил, мол, карета подана, принцесса. Называть принцессой взрослого мужика с развитой мускулатурой и подтянутым телом было опасно, но не в этот день. В этот день не существовало никаких преград. Младший чуть ли не парил над ёханным полем, как любил выражаться его дорогой папочка.  
Когда Барби увезли, ему пришлось остаться и выполнять свои новые обязанности - помогать жителям Честерс-Милла уехать обратно в город. Многие возмущенно роптали, кидали на него недовольные взгляды, но никто не вмешивался. Все знали, что у Барби на парковке была стычка с Младшим и его бандой. А остальное не играло никакой роли – причины, последствия, кому нужны подробности, когда они все оказались под колпаком. Буквально и фигурально. Каждый жил под своим собственным «ёханным» куполом. И в проблемы других никто не спешил вмешиваться.  
Первой уехала машина скорой помощи. Мальчишка был смелым, Младший этого не отрицал, но еще он был дураком. Впрочем, этот случай лишь подтвердил опасения самых скептично настроенных жителей города. Младший мог чувствовать, как и без того невеселое настроение горожан омрачилось еще больше. Теперь все понимали (кроме разве что совсем маленьких детей), что они на одной большой сковородке, которую накрыли крышкой. Куполом. Все могут поджариться. А кое-кто ответит за свои делишки уже сегодня. От этой мысли на лице Младшего расплылась довольная ухмылка. Правда, ему тут же пришлось состроить серьезную мину, иначе подумают, что он радуется разыгравшейся трагедии. В конце концов, они знали друг друга практически всю жизнь. Редко кому из жителей Честерс-Милла удавалось вырваться из тихого уютного маленького городка и отправиться в большое путешествие по городам Америки, к ее ярким алмазам–мегаполисам.  
Когда пострадавшего увезли на скорой, Джиму Ренни-Младшему пришлось остаться наравне с остальными экстренно назначенными помощниками и регулировать движение. Люди даже не были в состоянии самостоятельно покинуть поле. «Наглядный пример общего уровня интеллекта в городе», - невесело подумал Младший. Когда на дороге осталось несколько автомобилей, да и те уже отъехали на достаточное расстояние, к нему подошел отец и, наклонившись, заговорил прямо в ухо, обдавая горячим дыханием. Слова доносились до него через паузы. Он дышал через раз. Младший знал, что его сердце барахлит, но сейчас он мог представить, как гулко оно стучало где-то там, скованное дряблой кожей и мощной грудной клеткой. Интересно, какие еще волнения преподнесут ему бразды правления во время чумы? Или хаоса? Он не помнил дословную цитату, но знал, что она уместна.  
\- Этого ёбанного повара, — пауза, вдох. — Упрячьте пока, пусть не мозолит глаза. — Опять пауза, выдох. — Это он вчера надоумил устроить шоу с национальной гвардией! — Большой Джим скрипнул зубами, Младший на собственном опыте знал, каким может быть отец, когда он зол. — Я не потерплю, чтобы меня сместили с поста из-за какого-то ёбанного повара. Ты понял меня? — он поправляет на сыне рубашку и будто случайно задевает значок временно назначенного полицейского.  
Младший понял. О, он сам не прочь отыграться на Барби за все. И он отыграется. Когда еще представится такая возможность?  
— Хорошо, папа. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы он больше не мешал тебе. — Роль примерного сына начинает его бесить, но награда, что ожидает его сегодня, – достойная жертва.  
— Я всегда знал, что могу на тебя положиться, сын, — отец наклонился (навис, как огромный монстр из его детских кошмаров) и поцеловал его во влажный лоб. Отец ни разу не изменяет себе даже в этом. Он всегда целовал его только в лоб. Младший со злостью и ехидством вспомнил фразу, которую его мать повторяла слишком часто: «Чистые руки, чистые помыслы, чистое сердце». Фраза отца, которую она навсегда унесла с собой. Младший чувствовал, как медленно испаряется его небывалое, замечательное, восхитительно хорошее настроение. А до вечера еще так далеко. Отец уехал, раскидав рыхлую землю мощными колесами своего хаммера. Полицейские тоже разбрелись по машинам. Когда на поле никого не осталось, кроме растерянных военных по ту сторону Купола (Младшему приятно было видеть растерянность на их лицах, хотя бы потому, что сейчас он равен им по силе, полномочиям и важности наделенной миссии). Когда новый чиф отправил его патрулировать улицы вместе с напарником — Френки, солнце поднялось высоко над Куполом, а время перевалило далеко за полдень. На улицах было необычайно тихо, каждый уединился в своем доме, переживая снова и снова яркие события сегодняшнего дня. В одном они все схожи: им необходимо переварить эти ощущения. Они слишком тупы или наивны, чтобы сразу понять, что происходит и в какую сторону дует ветер. А куда он дует, в общем-то, неважно, если у тебя есть теплая куртка, и ты готов к зиме. Или на полочке в шкафу стоит пара красных волшебных туфель. Ураган не причинит тебе вреда, Дороти. Младшему просто сказочно повезло, так что будем считать, что он тоже в курсе, откуда и куда дует ветер. Он нетерпеливо поерзал, мечтая скорее оказаться в одной камере с Барби. Интересно, что тот скажет ему? Скажет ли? В голову невовремя пришла та вульгарно-пошлая фантазия, что посетила его на поле. Френки рассказывал что-то о своих планах на вечер, кажется, у него тоже будет бурная ночка. Младший машинально отвечал ему, изо всех сил стараясь не выдать своего возбуждения. Голова снова начала болеть, пока еще не так сильно, но уже неприятно. Сквозь купол пробивались не привычно розовые лучи закатного солнца, а багряно-красные отблески агонизирующего света. Пугающее и одновременно завораживающее зрелище.  
— Так даже лучше. — Френки помолчал, глядя на необычный закат. — У этого Купола есть и положительная сторона. Мы можем делать, что захотим. Во всяком случае, какое-то время. Подумай об этом, дружище. — И Френки сжал свою промежность.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Младший, — только мне особо не хочется.  
Да только теперь захотелось. Еще как захотелось! Столько всего интересного можно было устроить, и никто, ничто не помешает ему. Не чувство власти – чувство вседозволенности, вот что придало ему сил и наполнило тело необычной легкостью. Френки ушел с Картером, Мелом и Джорджией Ру, их новой коллегой по службе. Он как-то слышал, что однажды, еще будучи в младших классах, она устроила хорошую драку с кем-то из девчонок. Какая ему разница, кто это был? Она тоже быстро уловила, что к чему, и выбрала лучшую сторону.  
Когда его друзья уехали «веселиться», он остался в полицейском участке с дежурной, Стейси Моггин, которая клевала носом, и новым шефом полиции, Рендалфом. Младший специально попался на глаза чифу. Тот посмотрел на ужасно уставшую Стейси и отпустил ее домой. Хотя бы на пару часов. Какая разница, что случится с заключенным, далеко-то он не сбежит, в конце концов. Новая шутка для Младшего, хотя чего мелочиться - для каждого. А после он усадил его писать протокол задержания. Младший понятия не имел, как это делается, но чиф вручил ему образец и ушел в кабинет. Сейчас мало кто хотел быть дома, но еще меньше - на улице, из-за случившегося на поле. Жители Честерс-Милла пребывали в каком-то напряженном ожидании. Поэтому половина (даже неверующая) торчала в церкви, а другая либо попряталась по домам (как Энджи, хорошая шутка, парень), либо на рабочих местах, как чиф или эта редакторша - Шамуэй. Младший видел свет в редакции, когда возвращался с патруля. Отец уехал к Сандерсу, разом потерявшего остатки и так скудного ума после смерти жены. Все складывалось как нельзя лучше. Чиф заперся в своем кабинете (там еще остались вещи Герцога Перкинса, он даже не успел сложить их в коробки), и, когда Младший принес ему заявление, он застукал того с початой бутылкой виски. Тот не отпирался, а предложил разделить с ним вечер трудного дня.  
Когда Младший поднялся из-за стола, перед глазами закружилась метель из цветных снежинок, а новоиспеченный чиф клевал носом. Домой идти совершенно не хотелось. А еще он чувствовал легкое покалывание в затылке. Признак надвигающейся мигрени. Он хотел принять таблетку имитрекса, которую предусмотрительно носил в футляре часов, чтоб потом было легче, но потом вспомнил о виски. Треклятый чиф. Его опять начинало все раздражать и выводить из себя. А потом он обнаружил, что спускается в подвал, переделанный под тюрьму с парочкой скромных камер. Они пустовали, и лишь в последней сидел временный заключенный. Его заключенный.  
Его Ба-а-арби.  
Время расплаты, – ехидно кольнула шальная мысль. Да, наконец-то он отыграется.  
Младший стоял на середине лестницы, ведущей вниз, и упрямо вглядывался в полумрак перед ним. Из-за выпитого перед глазами танцевали причудливые цветные шары. Он дернулся, и старая ступенька скрипнула под ногами. Ну вот, чертов повар знает, что у него гости. Сюрприза не получится. Младший на секунду подумал о том, что ему не хватает своей банды рядом. Но потом вспомнил, как они, скорчившись, отползали от Барби, и решил, что сегодня будет его триумф. Он заслужил его больше всех. В конце концов, это касалось только его и никого больше.  
В целях экономии чиф распорядился отключить лишний источник света во всем участке, чего уж говорить про камеры. Зачем тратить драгоценный пропан на одного заключенного, тем более, что Сэма Вердро отпустили сразу же, как только привели Барби. Знал бы Младший заранее, он бы предварительно включил пару светильников. А так оставалось небольшое зарешеченное окошко, находившееся на стыке стены и потолка. Барби в камере не было видно (ему специально дали самую темную и самую паршивую камеру, с узкой койкой и без толчка.) Потом он разглядел силуэт на койке, пятно света касалось его лица. Тот лежал, молча и неподвижно, но, безусловно, слышал его. Младший не собирался возвращаться наверх, иначе повар решит, что он струсил. Черта с два.  
Младший спустился и подошел к камере Барби. Обычная камера, ничем не выделяющаяся среди прочих. Барби не пошевелился. В тишине, нарушаемой далеким гудением генератора, он услышал, как дышит Дэйл Барбара. Это его приободрило.  
Он вытащил связку ключей и, подняв руку, перебирал один за другим, пока не нашел нужный. Это была не пафосная демонстрация своей власти, а вынужденная мера. Сквозь оконца проникало слишком мало красного агонизирующего света заходящего солнца. Найдя нужный ключ, он вставил его в замок и, повернув пару раз, распахнул дверь в камеру. Барби не шевелился, но дыхание у него сбилось. Младший запер камеру (на всякий), подошел к стене и, резко повернувшись, прислонился к холодному цементу. На лицо Барби падали красные лучи солнца, и Младший видел в этом иронию и некое символическое предзнаменование. У повара, по меркам Младшего, было красивое лицо – не чета жителям этого треклятого городка, в котором он застрял волей судьбы. Все они застряли на этой паршивой сковородке. Разница была лишь в том, что Младший знал, чего хотел, а остальные прикрывались моралью и цивилизованностью. Барби не спал. Он упрямо сверлил Младшего взглядом. В его серо-голубых глазах читалась обеспокоенность, но никак не паника. Младшему это понравилось. У него такие планы, а Барби даже и не догадывается, этот гребанный умник.  
Сначала он хотел ворваться в камеру и разукрасить лицо этого говнюка парочкой прекрасных фингалов. Он хотел слизывать кровь с пальцев. Он хотел видеть страдания на лице повара Эглантерии Дэйла Барбары, а вместо этого вытащил небольшую бутылку из кармана штанов и кинул ему. Барби поймал ее и удивленно вскинул брови.  
— Извините, мистер Барбара, мы так замотались, что совершенно забыли про вас и ваши нужды. — Ему не удалось скрыть ехидство и сарказм в голосе. Но это было неважно. Рождественский подарочек ждет его. Он готов на спектакль для двоих, у него все еще неплохое настроение, и, кажется, покалывание прекратилось. Неужели завтра наступит нормальный день, когда головная боль не разорвет его на части?  
Барби крепко вцепился в бутылку, не веря своим глазам. Сказать по правде, младший сам не ожидал от себя такого. Но раз уж они собираются продержать его тут подольше, отчего бы не растянуть удовольствие? Барби попытался что-то сказать, откашлялся и снова повторил попытку. На сей раз Младший его услышал. От его взгляда не укрылась и кровавая корочка на губе, которую он сначала принял за тень. Голос повара звучал хрипло и как-то надрывно. Он попросился в уборную. Младший ухмыльнулся. Нет ничего лучше власти, особенно власти над своим врагом.  
Когда они вернулись, Младший услышал короткое хриплое «спасибо».  
И все?  
Спасибо?  
И это все, что ты можешь мне сказать, ублюдок?  
Это «спасибо» вмиг разрушило всю идиллию и разъярило его. Барби уже заходил в камеру (он, видимо, совсем глупый, раз послушался эту редакторшу, мол, адвокат, вытащим, конечно, соблюдение прав, тебя могут держать максимум ночь), когда Младший схватил его за шею и со всей силы толкнул к стене. Тот впечатался в нее всем телом и быстро развернулся, наконец-то соизволив проявить эмоции. Он улыбался. И выставил вперед сжатые в кулаки, приготовившись к новой атаке.  
Младший зашел внутрь и повернул ключ, как раз когда повар ударился о стену. Он ни на секунду не спускал с него глаз; ключ он положил в карман, вместо него вытащив руку с пистолетом. Небольшой глок, который он прихватил со стола чифа. Играть, так с фулхаусом на руках.  
Барби больше не улыбался, зато на лице Младшего заиграла ухмылка. Он приблизился к повару и попытался ткнуть дулом в эту наглую морду, когда неожиданно получил удар в грудь. Воздух в легких резко закончился. Этого не может быть. Только не с ним. Дважды один и тот же приемчик. А потом он почувствовал, как кровь течет у него из носа, и лишь затем ощутил удар в лицо. Глок выпал из рук, он вслепую попытался двинуть повара, но лишь едва задел его. Он был ловким, как обезьяна. Младший физически чувствовал, как в нем кипит кровь от злости. Даже боль отступила на второй план. Барби полез в карман его брюк в поисках ключей, и Младшему наконец-то удалось долбануть его со всей дури по башке. Тот упал на пол, и Младший упал следом, не удержав равновесия. Он ударился головой о край койки, и боль тут же взорвалась внутри снопом разноцветных искр. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, прежде чем он смог снова оценивать ситуацию. Младший позже мысленно воздаст хвалу Америке и такому замечательному виду спорта, как американский футбол, в который он играл, будучи в колледже. Что-что, а рефлексы и реакция его еще не подводили.  
Пистолет валялся совсем рядом, - Младший первым делом потянулся к нему. Когда рукоятка легла в руку, он даже позволил себе улыбнуться, прежде чем резко развернуться и прицелиться. Повар медленно поднимался на корточки, слепо шаря рукой вокруг себя. «Убей, убей!» - в гудящей голове была только одна мысль, а потом его раскалывающийся после удара мозг озарила новая. Какой же он дурак! Не будет он ни с кем делить Барбару! Он принадлежит только ему! Младший посмотрел на пистолет в руке, перевел взгляд на ползающего на корточках, дезориентированного Барби, и поднялся на ноги. Надо быстро провернуть это дельце, пока время на его стороне. Повар замер, - видимо, почувствовал что-то неладное, - а потом рукоятка пистолета со всей силы приложилась о его затылок, и он рухнул на пол, потеряв сознание. Ликование и сладкое предвкушение переполняло его, он словно вернулся в детство, когда мать обещала ему кое-что необычное на Рождество или день рождения. Однако, после этого перед ним остро встала другая проблема. Как дотащить тело до машины и при этом остаться невидимым? Он провозился минут пять, прежде чем смог сначала закинуть Барби на койку, а потом перекинуть через плечо. Тут он снова порадовался, что занимался спортом. Смотрите, как ему это помогло.  
И все же, как Младшему удалось дотащить его тело до единственно правильного, на его взгляд, места, оставалось загадкой для них обоих и по сей день. Кажется, он воспользовался своей патрульной машиной. Ему повезло, что на Престил-стрит никого не было, уже стемнело, а половина домов на улице пустовала. Да, Барби отправился в самое лучшее, самое роскошное место во всем городе – темную кладовую дома Маккейнов. Энджи и Доди так обрадовались пополнению! Младший связал ноги Барби капроновой веревкой, которая валялась на одной из полок по соседству, а руку приковал наручниками к Энджи. Красиво и так драматично. Он усмехнулся и поехал сначала обратно к участку, вернуть машину, а позже – домой, на Фабричную улицу. Ему необходимо было урвать пару часов сна. Он бы и раньше отрубился из-за этого проклятого виски, но адреналин долго не отпускал его. В конце концов, ну куда денется повар? Не сбежит же он, никому он тут не нужен, его собирались отпустить наутро. Приедет пораньше и скажет, что выпустил. Последней мыслью в сознании Младшего, быстро ускользающем в сон, было осознание, что после всего у него не болела голова. Хотя должна была. Он решил, что подумает о ней завтра, и провалился в глубокий спокойный сон.  
***  
Первым, что почувствовал Барби, был запах. Отвратительный, тлетворный. Запах разложения, перемешанный с искусственным запахом бытовой химии. Потом он почувствовал, как ноет затекшее тело, как гулко пульсирует голова. Ужасно хотелось пить. Он разлепил глаза и замер. Вокруг него была темнота (Подвала? Тюрьмы? Кладовой?). Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, он смог различить некоторые смутные силуэты вокруг себя, рядом с собой. Барби осматривался, не поднимая гудящей головы от пола, как вдруг его взгляд уткнулся прямо перед собой. Что-то было возле него. Только что? Барби подвинулся поближе: вонь ударила в нос сильнее, а потом он уставился прямо в выпученные остекленевшие глаза Энджи Маккейн. Он не смог сдержать крик ужаса, отвернулся, и его стошнило - скудным обедом из Эглатерии и желчью. Он вытер губы рукой и попробовал отползти, но его ноги — связанные, определенно - не слушались, и он снова рухнул. На этот раз даже не приложившись головой. Он предпринял очередную попытку подняться, но рука была прикована к чему-то.  
Он вздрогнул, когда до него дошло, в каком он положении. Надо держать себя в руках, криками и отчаяньем горю не поможешь. В конце концов, он бывший военный. Не перепилил же его тогда пропеллер от самолета! Так с чего это он решил, что сейчас будет хуже? Ну, наверное, потому что свихнувшийся сынок второго члена городского управления похитил тебя из камеры и притащил неизвестно куда к мертвой девушке. Барби попытался отползти к стене, но наткнулся спиной на что-то. Кого-то, - поправил оцепеневшего от ужаса Барби разум. Он медленно повернул голову и увидел светлое пятно волос. Если его приковали к Энджи (он никогда не забудет ее лицо, теперь уж точно), то вполне вероятно, что позади него находился труп ее лучшей подруги – Доди Сандерс. Милой, но глуповатой девушки, с которой она работала. И он работал. Господи, их убил Младший?! Зачем? Почему он приволок его сюда? Ему кто-нибудь помогал? Что происходило в его больной голове? На поле этот парень и так выглядел не слишком здоровым, каким-то... задумчивым, что ли? Это было явно не в его стиле. Младший делал, что хотел, не сильно задумываясь о последствиях, именно поэтому у Барби до сих пор побаливала правая почка. Маленький уродец хорошенько приложился к ней кулаком.  
Барби огляделся. Он постарался как можно дальше отползти от тел, но рука Энджи мертвой змеей лежала между ними. Барби думал, как ему выбраться из этого положения. Есть совершенно не хотелось, желудок от ужаса сводило судорогами. Почему-то альтернатива с камерой теперь казалась ему не такой уж ужасной. Он с горечью подумал о притормозившем грузовичке и симпатичной блондинке за рулем. Следит ли она за новостями? Преследует ли ее чувство вины за то, что не подвезла его тогда? Барби хотелось верить, что да. Хотя, конечно же, хуже всего сейчас, наверное, мальчику, которого увезли в больницу. Он остался в живых, после всего? Барби думал, что к концу дня он станет прекрасной композицией, недостающим третьим звеном. Трупом. Младший, несомненно, убьет его. Почему его жизнь вдруг повернулась таким образом? У него были принципы, отец их бросил, мать пропадала на работе, Барби пришлось заботиться о своем младшем братишке самому. Он даже научился готовить. А потом колледж, армия. И, конечно же, спортзал. Неужели всего одна ошибка в жизни может наказывать нас спустя время и пространство? Неужели равнодушие, которое он проявил, обернулось для него не просто снежным комом – целой лавиной неприятностей? Почему? Он раскаивался в этой ошибке даже до того, как его нога впервые ступила в Честерс-Милл. Ему казалось, что хуже совести, мучившей его, хуже истекающего кровью мальчишки на поле, быть уже ничего не может. Как же он ошибался!  
Сколько он просидел так, мучительно ожидая прихода Младшего, Барби не помнил. Кажется, он кричал. Кажется, он пытался встать и стучать в двери. Он перепробовал все. Он не был уверен, а не снится ли ему это часом? Или, может, это шутка его умирающего мозга? Может, Младший вчера убил его, а его агонизирующее сознание вновь и вновь прокручивает одну и ту же сцену? Барби не знал. Когда пришел Младший, он сидел, привалившись к стене, и тупо смотрел в одну точку. Он переступил порог кладовой (позже Барби выяснил, что это была кладовая - по продуктам на полках) и споткнулся о тело Энджи. Зашипел, выругался и пнул его в бок. Скинул в угол нечто, завернутое в брезент. Это отрезвило Барби. Еще один труп? Сколько их будет? Может, он сможет выбраться, пока Младший занят тем трупом? Главное - расцепить наручники, с веревкой он давно справился. Он посмотрел на Младшего и замер.  
Младший был зол. Нет, не так. Он был зол, как в вечер злополучной драки у Дипперса. Он просто искрился от злости. Но не этого было пугающим в нем сегодня. Сквозь распахнутую дверь из гостиной? кухни? его фигуру озаряли красные, багряные лучи закатного солнца. В любое другое время Барби бы решил, что так выглядит Кен-Спаситель, но ему было не до шуток или аллегорий.  
Он оказался в серьезном переплете.  
Нет.  
Барби был в ужасе.  
Страх был настолько осязаем, что Младший тут же уловил изменения в настроении. Для него этот чертов день с тупыми, тупыми до невозможности людьми, тянулся долго, как жвачка. Почему-то каждый считал своим долгом выбесить его. А еще отец со своими темными делишками и преподобным. Как он тогда сказал? Я держу вас, преподобный? Что ж, отец тоже теперь в его руках. Младший нуждался в искупительной темноте кладовой Маккейнов. Каким-то образом ему становилось легче после визитов к девочкам. А теперь тут повар. Что же с ним сделать? Убить? Скучно. Может вые… В голову снова влезла фантазия с поля. Кровь-красная помада-шлюха-Барби. Даже имя у него говорящее. Младший усмехнулся и закрыл дверь. В темноте им будет даже лучше. В темноте все всегда становились собой. Только полного мрака не получилось: из-за щелей в двери к ним пробивались лучи света, создавая приятный полумрак. Барби смотрел на него огромными глазами. В них читалось все что угодно, но не страх. Может, смирился? Или эта комната тоже подлечила его?  
Младший хохотнул и двинулся к Барби:  
— Ну, привет, Ба-а-арби. Как тебе наша маленькая обитель? Девочки тебя не обижали? Говорят, Доди не умеет держать язык за зубами. — Он подошел к нему совсем близко. — А Энджи любит приврать, ты не знал? Ой, надеюсь, вы ничем непристойным тут не занимались? – достал что-то из кармана и поднес к губам Барби. – Пей, моя прелесть. Пей и благодари своего Кена за такую заботу, – в потрескавшиеся губы уткнулась трубочка. Барби послушался. Горло обожгло теплом и спокойствием. Нервы, натянутые, как стальные тросы на мосту, расслабились. В бутылочке был виски. Тот самый, из-за которого они чуть не поцапались у винного магазина. Тот самый, из-за которого арестовали Сэма Вердро. Конечно, алкоголь – не выход. Но ты не всегда получаешь то, что хочешь. Барби целый день ничего не ел, и это потом, конечно же, это сыграло свою роль. Он захмелел до неприличия быстро. Зато на душе стало легче, приятней. Из головы ушли все мысли, которые терзали его, и пришли другие – мол, не убили вчера, с чего ты взял, что это случится сегодня? Действительно, с чего?  
Младший протянул руку и мягко погладил Барби по щеке, обросшей щетиной за день. Но даже прикосновение не испугало его, казалось, наоборот. Словно это место было вне времени и пространства, словно куполом накрыло только эту комнату, а весь мир остался там, за ее пределами в вечной недосягаемости. Младший смотрел, как послушно Барби пил из его рук, и чувствовал, как его пах наливается возбуждением. Тяжелым, сильным желанием. Когда Барби посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, у Джима Младшего просто дух захватило. Ни одна девушка не смотрела на него так. Никто никогда не смотрел на него так. С мольбой. Это ощущение настолько вскружило ему голову, что он навалился на Барби и поцеловал, обхватив обеими руками за лицо. Барби сопротивлялся, но не очень-то и резво. А потом сдался и ответил на поцелуй. У Младшего просто крышу снесло.  
Когда он увидел нового повара в Эглатерии, у него, конечно, дыхание захватило. Такой красавчик, да еще в их глуши. Он часто обедал там, но с приходом Барби его походы туда стали какими-то необычными. Он что-то испытывал к нему, только не мог понять, что именно. А потом случилась драка в колледже, и его вышибли. Он стал раздраженнее, злее. А потом случилось то, что случилось – Энджи-драка-“Виноват повар”-Купол. Как бы то ни было, сейчас Барби был в его руках. Он принадлежал только ему и никому больше.  
Младший потянулся к его рубашке и медленно расстегивал пуговицы, одну за другой. Барби была создана, чтобы ублажать своего Кена, так почему бы им не заняться чем-нибудь приятным? Тем более, что у него тоже стоит. В голове невовремя всплыла сцена с его первого взрослого свидания. Девушка - кажется, ее звали Энди - тогда просто отдрочила ему в машине, но как же потрясно это было. Помнится, тогда по радио крутили ретро-версию песни “Only You” в исполнении группы Platters. И сейчас она тоже заиграла в голове, словно он вернулся обратно. Словно он опять на первом свидании. Барби даже не споротивлялся, когда он гладил его по крепкой груди, когда задевал соски, когда снова целовал его. Он иногда постанывал ему в рот, и Младшему до невозможного хотелось большего. Хотелось всего и сразу. Он расстегнул ремень на его брюках и проделал то же и со своей одеждой. Миг, и их члены соприкоснулись. Он положил на них руку Барби, а сверху обхватил своей. Мыслей в голове нет. Где-то далеко, на краю сознания, играл тот отрывок про руку и волшебство. Барби оживленно двигал рукой, Младший задавал темп. Барби был так прекрасен в этот момент. Ему страшно, это видно, но он тащится от этого. Младшего ведет. Ба-а-арби.  
А я буду твоим Кеном, злорадно ухмыляясь, подумал Младший. Такой красивый, когда он закусывает свою пухлую нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать рвущийся из груди гортанно-низкий стон удовольствия. Дикая смесь эмоций подхлестывала его, жгучим ядом расползалась по всему телу, отравляла своей привязанностью, этой жесткой извращенной пародией на любовь. Младший хочет, чтобы все стоны принадлежали ему, чтобы он тоже принадлежал ему – полностью, весь, без остатка. Он не любит ни с кем делиться, и это то немногое, в чем он полностью согласен со своим отцом. Он протянул руку и провел по сухим губам подушечкой большого пальца. Прикосновение показалось ему таким колким, электрическим, что захотелось мгновенно одернуть руку. Вместо этого, он продолжал – мягко водил пальцем, словно стирая невидимое пятно. А потом, с удивлением даже для самого себя, протолкнул палец глубже, в манящую темноту рта. От накрывших его ощущений хотелось взлететь, улететь в космос: палец обхватывают податливо-мягкие губы, кончик языка робко касается подушечки пальца, все смешивается в какой-то ядерный коктейль чувств, эмоций, ожидания и напряжения. Этот рот вытворял с ним нереальные вещи. Младший даже представить не мог, что было бы, окажись на месте пальца что-нибудь другое. Куда более чувствительная часть тела. Он тяжело сглотнул, когда Ба-а-арби произносит его имя, растягивая гласные на его манер – Мла-а-а-адший.  
Это оказалось настолько ошеломляюще, что у него немеют пальцы ног и приятно покалывает поясница. Он кончил долгой, вязкой струей с протяжным, полузадушенным стоном. Так могла бы скулить собака в доме, если бы их было достаточно много в городе. Барби излился вместе с ним, из его рта донеслись надрывные хрипы. Ноги подогнулись, и Младший свалился на пол, тяжело выдыхая горячий застоявшийся воздух в комнате. Этот великий миг между удовольствием после хорошего секса и болезненным приземлением в нудной реальности. Делать ничего не хочется. Он потянулся в робком поцелуе к опухшим губам.  
— Знаешь, ведь я убил ее ради тебя, - зачем-то произнес Младший. — Я не хотел, но так получилось, она меня выбесила, а потом все случилось из-за нее…  
Барби чувствовал, как на шею, а потом и на грудь, капают слезы. Младший плачет? После всего? Сколько еще сюрпризов он может преподнести ему?  
— Ты так смотрел на меня, ты всегда был внимательным ко мне, не то, что остальные. Даже мой чертов папаша не видит дальше носа, а ты.. Ты всегда видел меня… — Его голос сорвался на всхлип. — Я.. Я просто хотел, чтобы боль ушла… — Еще один всхлип. — Мне так больно, а никто не знает, не понимает… — Барби вытер руку о штанину и, замерев на секунду, робко погладил его по волосам. Младший доверчиво прижался к нему. Как маленький ребенок. Ребенок, оказавшийся во взрослом теле.  
— Давай попробуем найти для тебя лекарство вместе, — тихо сказал Барби. — Давай попробуем начать все сначала? — Барби не уверен, получилось ли у него достучаться до Младшего, но почему-то сердце приятно ёкнуло, когда Младший кивнул и коротко поцеловал его в губы.  
Барби думал, что искупление может обрести очень странные формы. Что, возможно, одних благородных порывов и простых слов недостаточно для вселенной, чтобы навсегда смыть с себя клеймо боли и страданий другого человека. Но всегда можно попробовать сделать первый шаг. Даже если ты сделал что-то ужасное в своем прошлом, даже если ты просто хотел, чтобы тебя любили. Как мало надо, чтобы дыра в твоей душе начала исцеляться.


End file.
